llamadafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierius Magnus
Hallo, welkom bij Llamada Wiki! Bedankt voortr je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:TahR78 pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Cléo (Overleg) okt 21, 2009 18:38 :welkom Magnus! okt 21, 2009 19:08 (UTC) Goeiedag Olivier. Ik help je meteen uit de droom: ik ga hier niet erg actief worden. Al die nieuwe wiki's oprichten werkt niet voor mij. En ik zit liever niet op dezelfde Wiki als Pierlot, ik walg van hem. Rust is wedergekeerd op WikiStad. Tahr en Jillids hebben niet langer een blokkade. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:14 (UTC) :Hou eens op met da GePA tegen mij okt 21, 2009 19:15 (UTC) Pierlot, ik haat je. Je bent nergens goed voor. Geestelijk gehandicapten, daar heb ik niks op tegen. Ga lekker in de jostieband spelen ofzo dan hebben we tenminste wat aan je. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:17 (UTC) :Ga eens een keer niet ~PAen. Daarnaast vertrouw ik je niet meer doordat dreigen met de vuist okt 21, 2009 19:20 (UTC) en tahrim je mag deze discussie wel verwijderen voordat dit in een ruzie uitmondt Ik bedreigde je inderdaad: bidt de goden dat ik jouw nooit IRL tegen het lijf loop. En houdt nou je bek dicht. Waarom moet je altijd zo gestoord doen, Pierlot? Ik bedoel, ik heb je een laatste kans gegeven en je verneukte die. Waarom eigenlijk? Wat had ik verkeerd gedaan. Het was alles of niets. En je nam me niet serieus. Ik ben heus niet onredelijk geweest. Jij was dat. Nu kan ik je niet luchten of zien, inferieur onderkruipsel. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:24 (UTC) :Dit is een PA-bericht okt 21, 2009 19:25 (UTC) Dat weet ik walgelijke drol. Ik ben er me terdege van bewust, ellendig stuk vreten. Maar je bent een slechte gebruiker. Je hebt al wel 100 kansen gehad. Je bent tig keer geblokkeerd. Er is iets mis met je hersens. En daardoor ben je niet tot normaal gedrag in staat. Je kunt je wel gedragen als een goede gebruiker, maar je gaat altijd weer in de fout. Omdat je niet spoort. Punt. Of niet, Pierlot? Leg me eens uit waarom je steeds weer in de fout gaat. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:32 (UTC) :Ik leg het niet uit want dat mond toch altijd op een scheldpartij uit okt 21, 2009 19:34 (UTC) Je legt het me niet uit omdat je dat niet kunt. Je weet zelf ook wel dat er iets mis met je is. En het spijt me, maar ik kan daar geen genoegen mee nemen. Bucu is een manipulator. Hij manipuleert je. En vele anderen. Een aantal individuen spoort niet. Bucu en jij, Pierlot, jullie zijn beiden probleemgevallen. Bucu is een briljante gebruiker. Hij kan geweldige dingen doen: de Voetbalkrant en de Libertan League 2009 zijn beide van hem afhankelijk. Zijn idee. Hij kan erg nuttig en handig zijn. Maar tegelijkertijd vind hij het geweldig om rotzooi te schoppen en om minder intelligente mensen (zoals jij, met alle respect, je bent nog jong) tegen elkaar op te stoken. Hij heeft het gemunt op de makkelijk beinvloedbare gebruikers. Die zet hij tegen elkaar op. En door emotioneel instabiele mensen modrechten te geven maakt hij er een puinhoop van. Dat is wat ik nu ervaar. En ik wordt er niet vrolijk van. De fout ligt niet enkel bij jouw. Mijn excuses voor mijn gescheld. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 19:40 (UTC) :Op http://llamada.x10hosting.com/index.php?title=Hoofdpagina is de opvolger van wikistad, het zou lijk zijn als je eens kwam kijken Jillids dec 21, 2009 10:32 (UTC)